


Rodi's Tiny Sexual Adventure

by Amanda_Panda



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Kinky shit yet to be seen, M/M, Maybe some kind of vore later, Micro, Shrinking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Toys, Unaware, slight dub-con, valve spelunking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Panda/pseuds/Amanda_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus volunteers to test one of Brainstorm's inventions. However it didn't quite work as planned and he finds himself in a rather sticky situation.</p><p>*DISCONTINUED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My third NSFW fic is here! And this one's going to have multiple chapters. But not too many, just like, three or four.
> 
> Not much else to say. Please enjoy the fic and if you have any advise, please feel free to share!

Earlier that day, Rodimus had gotten blasted with one of Brainstorms new inventions; a mass displacement ray. He had volunteered because he thought it would be fun to be small for a bit.

However, nothing had happened. So he was hit again. And still, nothing happened.

Upset that he wouldn't be having any fun as a tiny mech, Rodimus sulked back to his hab-suite to have a different kind of fun.

An hour, and three overloads, later, He was laying blessed out on his berth with a bumpy false spike still snug in his valve.

But then, it started to get too snug. And then even more so. To the point where Rodimus was beginning to think that maybe he had grabbed an expanding one and had activated it by mistake.

Reaching around himself, Rodimus removed the spike and sat up to examine it. But as he was looking, it kept getting bigger and bigger. To the point where it dwarfed both his hands.

By the time it had gotten so big and heavy that he had to drop it, Rodimus began to realize that maybe it wasn't the spike that was growing so much as that he was shrinking.

When it was finally over, Rodimus was barely a quarter of the spike's height, not that it was that big to begin with.

"What in the Pits?!" He exclaimed as he looked himself over.

But just as he was about to comm. for help, the door to his hab-suite opened and Ultra Magnus and Megatron walked in.

He went to call out to them. But before he could, Megatron sat on his berth. The movement caused it to shake and knock Rodimus over the forgotten toy and onto his aft.

"It's strange that Rodimus is not here." Ultra said, looking over the mess that was Rodimus' hab-suite. "He wasn't at Swerve's either."

"He's probably with another bot. And most likely getting fragged out of his processor." Megatron stated, leaning back onto the berth.

"Tch. Typical Rodimus, impatient as always." Ultra Magnus said with a frown.

"Don't worry Magnus." Megatron said, getting off the berth and walking around the other mech. "We don't need him to have fun ourselves."

Walking forward and forcing the other mech to back up until the backs of his knees hit the berth, Megatron wrapped an arm around the blue mech's waist and leaned in until their noses were almost touching.

"Megatron! I do not think it is appropriate to-!" His complaints were cut off as the ex-war lord close the space between them and kissed him deeply.

His resolve quickly crumpled as Megatron's hands rubbed over sensitive seams, plucking and pinching at the wires within. falling back onto the berth, the two failed to notice the tiny mech staring at them from over the false spike.

'I can't believe they're doing this on my berth!' Rodimus thought as he watched as the two mech's petting started getting intense to the point where their panels had popped open.

Rodimus tried to call out to them once again as the blue mech was getting fingered, but suddenly Megatron's leg bumped into the false spike causing it to roll on top of the tiny mech.

Feeling something brush against him, Megatron looked down to see a rather bumpy false spike. Grinning at a sudden thought, he quickly picked up the toy before turning back to Magnus.

"It seems that Rodimus doesn't pick up his toys when he's done with them." He said, removing his fingers from the other mech's valve and instead running the false spike through the lips.

"He never was one to clean up after himself." Ultra Magnus said before moaning loudly as Megatron tilted the toy to push in ever so slightly.

Meanwhile, poor Rodimus was not having the best day. He had been grabbed with the spike, and then push into the valve with it as Megatron pleasured Magnus.

He hung onto it for dear life as they were both worked deeper and deeper into the valve. Rodimus could feel each and every sensor brush against his back as he was pulled in and out in a slow but steady pace through the valve.

Soon, and after a small overload from Magnus, the false spike was full seated in the valve with Rodimus along with it.

Taking a moment to relax in thinking it was over, Rodimus did not expect to suddenly be shoved deeper into the valve. Looking around the toy as best he could, Rodimus saw just why he was jostled.

Megatron was spiking Ultra Magnus.

And all without removing the toy.

'Damn this is kinky as frag.' Rodimus thought, momentary forgetting his predicament.

He watched as Megatron's spike was removed and then slammed back in as he quickly set a hard and fast pace, pushing Rodimus and toy deeper in with each inward thrust.

Trying to wiggled out of the way, Rodimus ended up pinned between the false spike and Magnus' ceiling node, and was rammed into it each time Megatron's spike bumped into the false one.

It was not long before both mechs overloaded. But it was also not the last of the night. And it was a good four or five rounds later when they finally seemed to stop. And Rodimus could not have happier. Between getting jostled all over the place and his own rising charge, he was ready to be done for the night.

However, his relief was thrown off once again as gravity suddenly shifted and he instinctually braced himself against the valve walls as fluid starting rushing past and out of the cramped space. Rodimus watched as he belatedly realized that the false spike was being removed. He quickly tried to follow, but the rabid spasms and clenching kept him going more then a few inches.

Once the toy was removed, light filtered in but was almost instantly gone again as he saw something fluffy rub against the outer lips and rim before the panel was closed, leaving him in dark and the faint light of Magnus' biolights.

Megatron had thoroughly wiped Ultra Magnus and himself down before closing their panels. The soiled toy was left on the floor near the berth to be dealt with later. Laying down next to his lover, Megatron threw ark over the blue mech and cuddled him close.

"I really think we should use the washracks first." Magnus said, lifting his head to look at Megatron's sleepy face.

"Can't." He said as he snuggled closer to the other mach. "Too tired."

"And what if Rodimus should come back and see us in this mess?"

"Then he can sleep on the floor." The ex-warlord said, drifting off into recharge.

Ultra Magnus huffed for a moment, before finally settling down into recharge himself, completely unaware of the tiny, angry, and aroused mech still trapped within his valve.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ultra Magnus awoke the next morning, it was to a strange tickling from deep within his valve. I was rare that he wake like this, and even rare that his panel would leak before he could take care of it.

Quietly groaning, he rolled over in an attempt to ignore it and continue to recharge. However the knowledge that his thighs were damp and sticky kept that from happening.

Giving up on more recharge, Ultra Magnus got up and headed for the washracks to clean himself off.

Meanwhile, Rodimus, for once, was not enjoying himself. Normally he loved anything and everything involving interface. But he was beginning to have second thoughts after spending an entire night within Magnus' valve, trying to arouse the larger mech into opening his panel, but only seceding in getting everything(including himself) soaked in the sticky transfluid and lube.

It didn't help that when he woke up from what little recharge he could get he found that he was smaller then he was the night before.

"If I ever get out of here, I'm going to soak for a year in a hot oil tub!" He muttered as he tapped his fingers down and around the blue mech's ceiling node.

When he felt Magnus roll over, he thought he was finally getting somewhere. However, he did not expect him to get up and he slid down towards the panel as Magnus walked.

Making it to Rodimus' personal washracks, Ultra Magnus eagerly stepped inside and started a thorough cleaning of his lower half. Ignoring his slow-growing arousal, he began working his legs before moving to his panel, removing as much of the fluids as possible on the outside before popping it open to clean his valve, which was beginning to ache.

He was so focused in his task, that he didn't hear the washrack's door open. Nor did he notice that someone had entered until two gray arms wrapped around his waist, hands coming to rest over his own.

"I'm wounded Magnus, that you would start without me." Megatron half whispered into his audio before kissing his way down the other's neck.

Ultra Magnus shuddered as he felt the other's hand worm it's way down to his valve, where two servos gently rubbed between the fold and stroked over his outer node.

At first, when Magnus' panel had popped, Rodimus eagerly wiggled his way down towards the opening. But when he saw the floor of the washrack, and the drain Magnus stood over, he quickly tried to climb deeper into the valve.

He was inadvertently pushed farther in as a pair of servos shoved through into the tight space and began to scissor.

"This day cannot get any worse." Rodimus said as he braced himself far enough within the valve to not be knocked loose by the thrusting servos below him.

"M-megatron! Please!" Ultra Magnus cried as the other fingered him. "We both have shifts starting soon and nether of us are in presentable condition!"

"Then we should change that, don't you think?" Megatron asked, removing his servos and reaching for the detachable shower head without waiting for an answer.

Turning the other around, Megatron kissed Magnus deeply and slowly walked him back and pushed him down to sit on the bench against the wall.

Unscrewing the the shower head so he was left with just the hose, he kneeled between Magnus' thighs and held his thumb over the solvent in order to create a powerful spray.

"Ah-ha!" Ultra Magnus moaned out as the spray was held against his opening, hitting his outer node and the ones which lined the rim of his valve.

"Don't worry Magnus, you'll be clean and in proper order for your shift." Megatron stated, using his other hand to scissor the wide and aiming the spray to blast within.

If there was ever a time for Rodimus to be thankful the Magnus suit not having a gestation tank, it was now.

When Megatron's servos disappeared, and Magnus sat down, Rodimus hoped against all hope that they were done for the moment and he could sneak out, hide under the bench until they were done and gone, rinse off in a puddle or something, and wait for their shifts to be over on his desk-definitely not on his berth-and never, ever, speak of this. EVER.

However, luck and Primus were still not on his side as a sudden, powerful spray of solvent rushed into the valve and blasted him against the ceiling node, nearly knocking the wind out of him and filling half his vents with solvent before he could close them.

It wasn't long before Ultra Magnus overloaded and the spray was removed. Relaxing a bit and slowly falling with the remaining liquid, Rodimus released his vents and let them drain while thanking Primus for not being damaged in the 'assault'.

When the light filtering in suddenly disappeared, he looked down to see Megatron's spike entering and tried to retreat away from it. However, he was not fast enough as the spike plowed over him and took him with it on it's thrusting journey through the valve.

"Oh thank Primus." He muttered, more then releaved that nether mech had lasted long, though he quickly became worried as he felt himself being dragged out of the valve with the spike.

Grasping the spike as they were both removed, Rodimus noticed that a piece of his armor had gotten caught on one of the ridges of the spike that had flattened after it's owner had overloaded.

Pushing his spike back into it's sleeve and closing his panel, Megatron took a quick rinse as Magnus did the same.

Leaving Rodimus' room, they both shared one more heated kiss before heading their separate ways to complete each of their shifts, promising to meet up at Swerve's after to share a drink together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, I would like o apologize for how long it took to get this chapter out. Almost a month. Wow.
> 
> It's been really stressful for me these past few weeks. I've been looking for a job(and I think I may have one), and multiple pets needed to visit the vet. Some more then once. But no worries, they're all fine!
> 
> On a different note, I'm taking prompts! If you have a one or two shot you've always wanted to read, but don't have the confidence/time to write it out yourself, message me here (http://awfulpuppet.tumblr.com/) and I'll do my best to write it out for you! Just remember that I'm still new to this and it may not be best.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! You can expect at least one more chapter to this, but I'm not sure when it'll come out.


End file.
